As Silent As Snow
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: The world I live in has no sound. I try to make sense of it, why cats try to move their mouths with no words coming out, but I guess it's just how life is. I don't need sound, though. I just need my mother, who's always there for me.


**_Okay, sorry this took so long to post! D: I hadn't paid attention to any update of the story._**

**_Anyway, this one-shot idea came from the lovely Lolkat!_**

**_And now I bring you As Silent As Snow!_**

* * *

I remember when I first opened my eyes. When I did the first thing I saw was were the warm, safe scent came from. It was the she-cat who I called mother. I saw her turn her head and move her mouth, but no sound came out. I tilted my head, wondering what she was doing. I wanted to try to!

I moved my mouth, but no sound came out, just like with Mother. She looked towards me when I did. She moved her mouth again and got up. I sat still, not knowing what she was doing. I watched as she got to the opening of the den and stopped, turning back to look at me.

She didn't seem to happy. Her mouth moved again, but no sound. I wish I knew what she was trying to do.

Mother's eyes widened. Her mouth moved once more and I was still expecting the silence that sure followed. She turned away. Soon another cat came. A she-cat who smelled nice. She walked up to me and I looked towards Mother, who had a smell on her, one that scared me. A smell of fear. I stumbled back the the nice-smelling cat, but Mother quickly went over and nudged me toward her.

The she-cat had a funny look on her face, but made the mouth movement to mother before walking away. Mother didn't seem to be as happy as before. Mother took a few steps back and motioned her tail. I tilted my head. What did she want me to do?

She motioned again. I crouched down pounced at her tail. She moved her tail out of the way. I looked up as Mother shook her head. She motioned with her tail and walked away. Curious, I followed her. That seemed to make her happy.

* * *

After a moon or so of practicing, I knew how to get around with Mother teaching me. I knew when to follow and when to stop. Not only that, but there were two new kits! A tom and a she-kit!

I had to wait before they could play. It probably had something to do with the Heat that got rid of the camp, but I wasn't sure.

Me and the tom were playing once and he had his claws in me! I tried crying out for Mother, but I was still met by the silence. I wondered if anyone made a sound in this world. I was saved by the bright tom. He was making angry look at the tom that had attacked me.

Later the nice-smelling she-cat and the bright tom were talking to Mother. The nice-smelling she-cat made mouth movements like everyone did. Soon Mother, while making the same mouth movements, motioned me over. I went over, wandering what she wanted. The nice-smelling she-cat and the bright tom walked away.

After a moment Mother pushes me to the bright tom. I looked at him, feeling confused. Why did Mother want me to go to him?

Mother seemed mad at the smell-good cat. I could feel it. She seemed mad with a lot of cats. When Mother tried to play, she seemed upset that I played back.

I wanted to know why Mother was so upset, but when I tried to do the mouth movement, she didn't seem to notice at all.

* * *

Now I am in the air. My body hurts and everything seems to be getting smaller. I can barely see Mother. I try calling out. I keep trying, even as everything turns dark. It was the same darkness I see when closing my eyes. I close my eyes, hoping the pain will go away when I open them.

When I open my eyes, I see two she-cats. A big one and a little one. Both seemed to be made of the bright sky-dots. The big one seems like she was going to do the moth movements.

"Welcome to StarClan, Snowkit." I was startled. They made a noise.

"Snoukeet?" I try to repeat the last word, surprised by my own mouth making a sound. Soon I heard other noises. I looked to see other cats moving, making noises with their mouths, making sounds when their paws touch the ground.

The I remembered! Mother! She must be worried!

"What's wrong?" The small cat asks me.

"Meouthur..."

"He talks kinda funny, Snowfur."

"Mosskit, don't say such rude things." Snowfur scolds. Mosskit dips her head.

"Sorry."

"Mosskit, why don't you help him out. Teach him how to talk. He was deaf during his life."

"Deaph?" I mimic. Was that why the world was so quiet?

"I'm sure you two will be good friends." Snowfur goes on. Mosskit looks at me.

"Well, Snowkit, I'm going to teach you how to talk. I hope we can be friends in the end."

"Fewands." I agree. I was looking forward to being her friend. I was looking forward to the sounds. As I follow Mosskit, I remember Mother.

_I hope Mother will be able to see me. I want to hear her voice for the first time._


End file.
